Every Cloud
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He'd known it wasn't going to be easy to get her to look for the silver lining in all of this but seeing how she was going to have to get to their home for the night he was now sure it was going to be completely impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Every cloud 1/3**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **He'd known it wasn't going to be easy to get her to look for the silver lining in all of this but seeing how she was going to have to get to their home for the night he was now sure it was going to be completely impossible.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the torrential rain/flooding challenge rated for sexual content and of course language. Enjoy and reviews would be fantastic.

"So we just go do a walk about of affected houses, be sympathetic and tell them the government is doing all it can to provide extra funding for flood defences and shit like that. There'll be a team of fucking red top photographers following us who will all be out for blood so try not to give them any ammunition we want to be in and out in half an hour or we'll be late getting back to the office and you'll be late for Ella's recital tonight." Ollie lectured as Elvis pulled the ministerial car into a space across from the dingy looking pub and by the swollen river in the small country village they were visiting.

"Ok so there's six properties that were flooded when the river burst it's bank?" Nicola asked trying to stall as long as possible before getting out of the car, the small village they were in had been flooded four times in two years and she had every confidence that the last thing the residents would want would be to have a government minister followed by TV cameras and a pile of fucking tossers with cameras traipsing through their homes giving fake promises that they'd have heard a dozen times before. Add to that the fact the rain was still coming down in sheets and staying in the warmth and relative safety of the car seemed preferable to braving it. "Did we send someone out any of the other times?"

"The environment minister came out last time but they didn't exactly take to him you know what he's like born with a fucking silver spoon in his mouth that he now carries around shoved up his arse. He came across as over privileged and unsympathetic." Ollie replied laughing as Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well he is over privileged and fucking unsympathetic and he was probably too interested in getting back for his meeting of the fucking masons or whatever." He agreed finally reaching for the waterproof jacket on the back parcel shelf and about to reach for the door handle when Elvis turned in his seat.

"Minister you need to sit tight for a second we've hit a small problem." He said glancing at Ollie who stared back at him with the same level of confusion Nicola was feeling.

"Elvis we don't have time for this." He snapped opening the door on his side of the car and stepping out finding himself knee deep in water. "Fuck what the hell Elvis could you not have parked somewhere else?"

"I was trying to tell you I didn't realise we were so close to the river bank and with the rain…."

"You have got to be fucking joking!" Nicola groaned as Ollie got back into the car his trousers saturated to just below the knee and she glanced over before he closed the door and saw the water lapping at the edge of it.

"Sorry minister but if I try to start the engine it'll flood the cylinders and even when the water does subside there'll be no way of getting home." The driver explained giving an apologetic shrug as he spoke.

"So we're supposed to sit here and wait indefinitely then?" Nicola snapped glaring at Ollie like he should be somehow coming up with an alternative more agreeable plan.

"We can't it could be tomorrow before it subsides. Elvis you better see if there's a local with some way of getting us to the pub and pray they have somewhere they can put us up for the night!" He replied waiting until the driver grudgingly got out of the car and waded his way across the car park before turning to Nicola and shrugging. "Look I know it's a fucking disaster but it could be worse we could…"

"How the hell do you work that one out Ollie? Fuck sake somewhere there's a fucking minibus full of press photographers and I'm going to have to get from here to that pub in some way which you can rest assured they'll take great pleasure in capturing then we're stuck here when I'm supposed to be watching my daughter sing her first solo for the first time in her school recital so now I get to spend the night in a town full of fucked off locals then go home to a daughter who won't be fucking talking to me and a husband who'll make it his mission to remind me why she's not at every fucking opportunity. There has to be a way to get me out of this hell hole this afternoon!"

"There isn't Nicola unless you want tomorrow's front pages to be full of you being airlifted out of a village full of people living day to day with the aftermath of flooding." Ollie sighed as he saw her shake her head in frustration before sitting through an excruciating conversation between her and James during which she stayed remarkably calm until the last 30 seconds.

"Yeah well considering you're the world's biggest and most arrogant fucking wanker you can go fuck yourself or whoever you're screwing these days." Nicola shouted hitting the disconnect button before throwing the phone toward Ollie as he caught it just before it made contact with the window.

"James being his usual considerate understanding self I see." He sighed as she leaned her head back on the seat and sighed heavily. "Look like I said it could be worse at least there's somewhere to stay we could have ended up having to spend the night in the car."

"Minister I've spoken to the landlord at the pub he has two rooms you tow can have and he says his sister can put me up for the night he's coming in a second with a raft they've been using to rescue stranded locals to get you over to the pub." Elvis said putting his head through the car window making her jump. "I'm going to go on down to the address he gave me I'm soaked through he says his brother in law should have something that'll fit me to change into. I'll come get you in the morning assuming the water has subsided."

"Wait Elvis when's he…" Ollie began his words falling on deaf ears as Elvis walked away through the deep water and he saw what he assumed was the pub landlord walking through the water toward them with what looked like an old kids sleigh with some barrels attached.

"They have got to be fucking kidding me." Nicola muttered as he grimaced at the complete fury in her tone. He'd known it wasn't going to be easy to get her to look for the silver lining in all of this but seeing how she was going to have to get to their home for the night he was now sure it was going to be completely impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Every cloud – 2/4

"Nicola are you sure you don't want to come downstairs? The press still haven't made it through the flooding so there's no one in the bar but a couple of locals and they're more interested in the result of the dominos game they're playing from what I can work out one of them has his house on it did you know people bet on dominos?" Ollie asked cheerfully opening the door to Nicola's room after knocking loudly then stopping in his tracks as he saw her curled up on the sofa in the corner of the room staring out the window at the rain still coming down in sheets outside. Her clothes were hanging on the outside of the wardrobe on the other side of the room and her tights and shoes were over the fireguard that sat in front of the small open fire in the grate and the fact the robe that had been in the bathroom came only to her knees and he could see far more of her legs than he was used to seeing immediately scrambled his thoughts.

"Do I look like I'm appropriately dressed to go socialise with the locals Ollie? It's going to take till the fucking morning for my stuff to dry out properly I think I'll just stay here and hope this truly is the end of the fucking world. They say it'll begin with extreme weather don't they? Well with any luck there'll be no fucking tomorrow then I won't have to face the shit storm that's going to come when I get home after this." Nicola sighed keeping her gaze on the window determined not to let him see that she was upset. She seemed to miss more of the things that were important to her children these days than she attended and she's promised Ella faithfully that she would be there in the front row for her recital that night. Now she just couldn't stand the fact she'd broken yet another promise even if this time she really didn't have any control over the circumstances.

"Do you want me to bring you some food? Maybe a bottle of wine? I could get us both something and we could see if there's something trashy on the TV I know you're upset about this Nicola but it could have been worse at least the press photographers are stuck somewhere between here and London too I was talking to Glen back at the office and last he heard they had got stuck on some dead end country road with nothing around for miles so if nothing else the thought of a dozen of them stuck together all night in a cramped fucking minibus has gotta make you smile." He smiled moving a little closer and seeing the reason for her refusal to look at him. The make-up he'd watched her carefully apply in the car on the way there was smudged and her eyes were edged with red and it took all his self-control not to just sit beside her and take her in his arms telling her it would all be ok. He knew that this time, unlike so many others, her upset was nothing to do with the press or the job at all she wanted to be there for her daughter she had been talking about it for weeks and had been determined that nothing would spoil the evening.

"I don't want anything Ollie just leave me alone."

"What time is Ella's solo?" he asked the grain of an idea starting to develop in his head as she glanced at her watch.

"About 7 she'll be at the school now getting ready the show starts at 6 and she's right at the end I've been talking to her but she's furious she wouldn't even let me explain so as usual I've proved I'm a complete fuck up as a parent and she'll be up there singing her heart out without either of her parents there to see it." Nicola sighed her heart breaking all over again. "She's finally settling in to that hell hole of a school and has calmed down and the first time she has something big going on I can't even fucking be there, I swear I should just walk away and let the nanny raise them she sees a hell of a lot more of them than I do and she's certainly more of a fucking mother to them than I am these days."

"You're a great mother you can't control the weather Nicola. Look sit tight I'll be back shortly with something to eat and drink that will make you feel better and I might just have a way that you can be there and here at the same time." Ollie smiled leaving the room again before she could object further and heading down to the bar again.

He'd hoped that the fact they had an unexpected night alone in a country hotel without any potential for press coverage might mean they could get a little closer and enjoy the intimacy that they normally had to plan days, sometimes weeks, in advance to get. He'd hoped that she would see that it was the up side to the whole situation just like he could but so long as she was still wound up about Ella and feeling like she was screwing up her kid's lives again that would be all she could focus on and any other plans he had for the night would be a nonstarter.

"Hey can I get two pie of the day with chips or whatever and a couple of bottles of house red up to the ministers room please and can you tell me the Wi-Fi password for this place too? I know it's not included in the room but I see you have Wi-Fi and we'll pay extra if need be." He said smiling what he hoped was winningly at the middle aged woman behind the bar as she nodded.

"Course you can son it's not often we have a genuine government minster under our roof you leave it to me I'll get Frank to bring the food and wine up and don't you give the Wi-Fi a second thought I'll tell him to write the password down for you can't have the country falling apart because you can't keep in touch with base now can we?" She smiled back winking as Ollie thanked her and went into the corner to make a phone call one he hoped would make everything else fall into place.

"Yeah Glen just go and take the iPad off my desk the button is right there on the front when you see a call from me coming through on it just click accept even you can do that. Ring me and let me know what time she's scheduled to hit the stage so I know what time to call ok I'm going to call Ella and let her know what's happening hopefully she'll talk to me even though she won't to Nicola." He explained as his colleague agreed on the other end of the phone and he hung up before scrolling through his contacts to find Nicola's daughter's phone number hitting dial and spending the next 20 minutes talking to the little girl about what he had planned.

As he hung up feeling a lot more positive about what he'd organised he headed up the stairs back to Nicola's bed room with a distinct spring in his step now completely convinced that when she'd eaten and seen what he'd organised the night would definitely go much more like he wanted it to when he'd realised they were trapped in the small town in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Every cloud – 3/4

"Ollie what part of leave me fucking alone did you not grasp?" Nicola snapped once the rosy cheeked pub owner had set the two meals and three bottles of wine on the dressing table and left.

"I told you I was going to sort this out and I have." Ollie replied ignoring her grumpiness as he lifted the iPad off the bedside table and checking it's battery life. "Better put this on charge we don't want the battery dying at a crucial moment now do we?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? If you think I'm video calling with the office or anyone else you can fucking think again. What I said earlier still stands I am not facing anyone in person or in cyber fucking space looking like this."

"I happen to think you look fucking amazing in fact that robe could do with being even shorter in my opinion."

"You are un-fucking-believable! How can you be so fucking cheerful and even think about sex when we're stuck in this god forsaken place?" Nicola sighed the smell of the hot pie and chips coming from the dressing table finally becoming too much as she moved from the chair and lifting one of the plates. "Open the wine I might as well get fucking pissed then maybe I'll find the bright side you seem to have been able to latch on to so easily."

"Eat your food I can be cheerful and think about how damn fucking sexy you look because even if the world was exploding around us right now being alone in a room with you would make thinking about anything else impossible." Ollie replied glancing at the clock then his phone as he realised the recital would have started and he hadn't had a call from Glen. This was the one time he needed their technophobe colleague to come through and if he messed it up it would be the last thing he did. It had taken time to convince Ella Murray that having her mother there via Face Time was almost as good as having her there in the flesh and if Glen screwed up meaning the little girl was let down again he'd kill him with his bare fucking hands.

"I am eating and why do you keep looking at your phone? I mean it Ollie I'm not talking to Malcolm or Glen or anyone else until the morning."

"I think you might change your mind about that but for now just clam down and eat you must be fucking starving I know I am."

Flicking on the TV Ollie channel surfed finally deciding the mindless viewing of BBC2's Egg heads would be the best and most calming viewing while they ate and he waited for a call or a text from Glen.

"Fucking idiots the answer's Maggie Smyth why do these people put themselves up for these shows when they are as thick as pig shit!" Nicola sighed twenty minutes later when they'd both finished eating and were enjoying their second glass of wine and watching the final round of the quiz.

"I think you're wrong I think it was Judi Dench." Ollie contradicted knowing full well she had the correct answer but wanting to maintain the much more relaxed atmosphere in the room.

"Bollocks, Jesus Ollie everyone knows Maggie Smyth play Professor McGonagall in the Harry Potter films. I've seen them all at least ten times Toby loves them. You're as bad as they are!" She laughed as her answer was confirmed and seconds later Ollie's phone chirped into life.

"Are we all set?" he said listening as Glen told him the act before the last was just finishing and Ella would be on stage any minute. "Good just remember what I told you all you have to do is accept then press the button with a picture of a camera on it and point the iPad in the right direction…..don't be a fucking knob Glen just do what I've told you and don't screw it up!"

"What's going on?" Nicola asked as he muted the TV before lifting the iPad pressing the Face Time button and waiting until Glen had followed his instructions so the screen was filled with the image of the stage at Ella's school.

"I told you I had an idea didn't I? If you can't go to the recital then the recital will have to come to you." He said quietly handing her the iPad just as her daughter took the stage appearing to look directly at the camera as she sang "I believe the children are our future."

"She's amazing, do you hear that, she's pitch perfect," Nicola whispered staring up at Ollie for a second with eyes full of fresh tears.

"She's spectacular just like her mother." Ollie agreed as Ella finished singing and the room erupted in riotous applause that seemed to last forever.

"Can I speak to my mum?" They heard the little girl say a few minutes later as she approached Glen and the room began to empty.

"Yes, yes of course you can I'm not sure how to…"

"Just give it to her Glen she knows how to use it." Nicola interrupted trying to wipe away the tears that had now escaped.

"Mum don't cry I'm sorry about what I said earlier I know it wasn't your fault you couldn't be here." She smiled as Nicola shook her head.

"I'm crying because I'm so proud of you Ella you were brilliant."

"Really? Are you sure I did ok? I was worried I'd miss the high note in the middle."

"You were perfect." Nicola reassured loving the way her words immediately dispelled the child's doubts.

"Thanks Mum! I need to go or I'll miss the juice and cakes. Love you see you tomorrow."

"Love you too baby enjoy the after party and tell Mrs Henderson I'm sorry I wasn't there." Nicola smiled as she watched Ella bounce off in the direction of her friends.

"Good job Glen we'll see you tomorrow." Ollie smiled taking the iPad from her and disconnecting the Face Time call as Nicola got off the seat.

"How did you organise all that? How did you even think of it?" She asked standing close to him and putting her arms around her neck as she did.

"The hardest part was convincing Ella it would work I don't think she had much faith in Glen's IT skills." Ollie replied leaning in to kiss her as she melted into his arms. Finally he had the feeling the rest of the night was going to go exactly as he wanted it to and they were going to make the most of their night of isolation.


	4. Chapter 4

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Every cloud – 4/4

"What did I do to deserve you?" Nicola asked her heart still soaring from the effects of what he'd done. There were times when she was sure that what they had, the secret, clandestine nature of their relationship meant that it could never be real. She listened to him tell her that he loved her and believed it when he said it then as soon as they were apart she managed to convince herself that it was really a purely physical thing and while he cared about her it wasn't as serious for him as it was for her. Now and again though he did something that blew her mind and reminded her that whatever her doubts his sole aim was to make her happy and the only thing stopping that from happening every day was her and her inability to make the changes necessary.

"You walked into an office in a messed up government department six months ago and turned my world upside down, increased my stress levels by at least 150%, smiled at me with that smile that makes my pulse race and stared at me with eyes that felt like they were boring through my soul and made me fall in love with you." Ollie replied backing her toward the bed and feeling his blood running hotter in his veins as she shook her head stopping him from nudging her back onto the crisp white cotton of the duvet.

"I think maybe I need to find a way to thank you for being so fantastic even when I'm being a bitch." She whispered twisting his tie in her hand and pulling his lips down to hers kissing him gently smiling against his lips as he groaned softly. "Lose the clothes I'll be back in two minutes and I want you naked and in the middle of the bed when I come out of the bathroom."

"Nicola right now the only apology I need is for you to come here and let me make love to you where are you going?" Ollie smiled as she disappeared into the en-suite and he realised that if he was actually going to spend the rest of the evening as he was hoping to then he would be better doing what she said. When she decided to take control, when she gave him the sort of sultry promise laden look she had just before she'd walked away he knew whatever happened it was going to be something he would enjoy so it would be win-win for him.

Standing in front of the small mirror on the back of the hotel bathroom door Nicola rooted around in her handbag pulling out her hair brush and pulling it through her hair before slipping out of the robe she'd been wearing and glancing at her reflection. She knew that under normal circumstances she'd have made a huge effort in this situation, she'd have made sure she was wearing something she knew he loved, she'd have worn make up and done something more with her hair that was finally dry but still looked slightly like she'd been transported through torrential rain and a flood. That said though with a final spray of her favourite perfume over her naked body she turned off the light and headed back into the bedroom.

"I love it when you're compliant." She said quietly leaning against the door frame and looking at him lying on the bed and the way his eyes widened and his breathing quickened as he saw.

"And I love you when you're naked." Ollie replied letting his eyes roam her body as she closed the small distance between the bathroom and the bed standing at the foot of it and staring down at him.

Watching how his already hard shaft twitched as she smiled at him Nicola felt her determination waver and fought with the urge to give in and let him make love to her like he'd wanted to. She wanted to make the night as special as he'd made it for her, she wanted to put as much effort into pleasing him on their unscheduled night alone as he had when he'd made her relaxation possible by fixing things with her daughter. She knew it would be easy to just relent and he'd be happy with that but she also knew that if she stood her ground and followed through with what she planned he'd like it even more and in the end he'd still get to do what he had originally planned anyway.

"You know how much I love you don't you and that I know how lucky I am to have you in my life?" She said quietly slowly climbing onto the bed and running her hands up his thighs as she watched him try to speak and fail, nodding instead. "Good because right now I'm going to remind you then later you can do whatever you want to me, as a matter of fact I'll be very disappointed if you don't."

"Nicola what are you doing? You don't have to do this all I want is to take advantage of the night alone and…" Ollie began as she slowly ran her tongue over the tip of his shaft before taking it in her mouth stopping his words in his throat as she ignored his protests and continued. The way she swirled his tongue around him as she pulled off him then sucked firmly taking all of him back in his mouth made it hard to focus on anything other than the sensations flowing through his body. He knew she loved the feeling of control that making him powerless to do anything but give up to the pleasure she was giving him gave her. He knew continuing to object would be pointless but he couldn't help but try. "Nicola you need to stop, seriously I'm not going to last I….fuck you're too good at that…oh god."

Moaning softly against his length Nicola knew she was seconds from achieving her first aim for the night as she felt him thrust into her mouth and heard his cries become more throaty and desperate. Increasing the pressure of her lips, taking him deeper into her mouth and running her tongue over his length she felt him start to shudder and finally explode as she waited for him to still before collapsing onto the bed and moving so she was by his side.

"I wanted to make love to you, you are way too good at that I can't control myself when you do it, you're amazing you realise that don't you?" Ollie smiled pulling her into his arms enjoying the fact she finally seemed willing to let him indulge in the pleasure of feeling her body close to his.

"You will make love to me we have all night for now I wanted to remind you how much I love you and how much I appreciate the fact that even when I think the world is falling in on my head you can always make it better."

"It's my job honey just remember if we put our minds to it nothing is too hard to find a solution for and I will always want to do what makes you happy."

"I know and I'm sorry for being such a bitch I just couldn't get past the fact that I was fucking up yet again and my kids seemed to be the ones who suffered most."

"Your kids are lucky to have you as their mother and you weren't being a bitch you were upset that's normal Nicola but we've sorted it. Ella is happy and you're happy. Not only that but we have an unexpected night alone with 3 foot of water between us, the press and anyone from our day to day lives, personally I think that's a result." Ollie smiled already feeling his body react again as he propped himself up on one elbow looking down at her and enjoying the complete change in her gaze from the one he'd seen not two hours before. As he kissed her again and felt her give way to his need this time he knew he'd finally succeeded in the mission he had set out on when he'd realised how upset she was. He'd taken away the obstacles and made her see the silver lining in the situation they had found themselves in and now he planned on making the most of it before they had to go back to the real world the next day and the clouds had fewer silver linings and shed rain that rivalled that which was still hitting the windows outside. That night he wouldn't waste a single second so that the next time everything got too much for her she would always have this to look back on and remember every cloud does have a silver lining even if you sometimes have to hunt damn hard to find it.


End file.
